


The Safe Place - Steve Rogers x Reader

by AgentLlamaSocks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Children, Cute Bucky Barnes, Cutesy, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Secrets, Meet the Family, Mother!Reader, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Bucky Barnes, dad!steverogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLlamaSocks/pseuds/AgentLlamaSocks
Summary: Summary : Everyone is back, but Bucky fears that as soon as he got his best friend back, he’s going to lose him again. But what if Steve didn’t leave? And why did he decide to stay?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Safe Place - Steve Rogers x Reader

Everyone was back, after 5 years of grieving, the team had brought everyone back. Tony gave his life to end the fight against Thanos, he’d sacrificed himself so that everyone would be safe from Thanos’ tyrannical rule. Everyone was standing by the lake which was next to Tony’s home as the wreath containing Tony’s old arc reactor drifted off on the waves of the lake, the memory of Tony Stark and the man he’d become would never die.The funeral was shrouded in trees as everyone gathered to celebrate the life and death of Tony Stark. Everyone had been gathered, Fury was there to remember the man they would never forget. 

Steve was brought back when he felt a hand upon his shoulder, it was Bucky. Steve smiled softly, it felt so good to have him back here beside him. Sam wandered over, it felt good to Steve to have two of his closest and best friends beside him once again. Steve adjusted his stealth-suit as he was handed the case containing the infinity stones, he withheld slight nerves and so did everyone who was gathered there by the lake to see Steve go return the stones. Bucky gave Steve a look, as if expecting something from his long-time friend but Steve simply didn’t understand what Bucky was instigating. 

“Don’t do anything stupid till I get back.” He joked as he stared into the eyes of his oldest best friend, Bucky retorted with a smile “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” A moment of silence broke before the two men embraced, Bucky silently spoke “Gonna miss you Buddy.” His voice solemn, Steve sighed “Its going to be okay, Buck.” Before turning away to approach the chamber, Steve prepared to be sent back into time to return each stone to their rightful place in time, Bruce gave the signal and Steve disappeared into time and space. 

**_Bucky POV_ **

My stomach churned, I had a feeling he wasn’t coming back, that he was going to return to Peggy and that he would leave me here. As selfish as that sounded in my head, it was true, this was a chance for me and Steve to move on with our past and live in this time but i’m not sure if Steve has let go of his first love. 

Steve hadn’t returned yet, my internal fears were rising their heads as Sam and Bruce panicked, trying to get him back as he’d been gone longer than he was supposed to. I bit the inside of my cheek and clenched my fist, I knew this would happen. But it still hurt. I turned away as I heard Bruce and Sam worry about Steve

“Sam.” Trying to get his attention

That’s when I saw the silhouette of a man sitting on a bench further away from us, his back turned and faced towards the lake, his face looking at the water. I hadn’t talked to Steve last night before all of this, he’d been in his room for a few hours, seemingly on the phone with someone but I couldn’t tell exactly who. I guided Sam to walk over first to see him first, I stayed back and watched the two interact, I kept my eyes on the lake before me. 

That was until I saw them rise to their feet and turn to face me. Steve. He was still the same Steve, not aged a moment since I saw him seconds before. He didn’t leave, he stayed here. I was shocked as the two men sauntered over, Sam’s arm had Steve’s old shield strapped to it, strapped onto his forearm proudly. Steve walked over, face to face with me when he joked “Buck. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Still same old Steve. Quickly, I wrapped my arms around him and embraced “You Punk!” holding onto my long-time best friend of over 70 years “You stayed…” was all that left my lips as I heard Steve chuckle “Of course I did, I belong here Bud.” patting me on the back and smiling as he continued “My family and my home is here, in the 21st century.” I knew in that moment what he meant, the life back in the 1940’s and 50’s was long-gone. We’d changed, we couldn’t fit back in when we’d experienced so much that couldn’t be pushed aside, we knew too much about the future, we belonged in this time and place. 

Steve had got his closure, I think I’m on my way to finding my own now I suppose.

As I looked at Steve, I could see his body completely relaxed and at ease, a side of Steve I hadn’t seen of Steve since before he became Captain America. It was as if when the title of Captain America was relinquished onto Sam that it lifted a weight, a burden that was on his shoulders for far too long. 

I preferred this side of him.

Sam broke the comfortable silence “I need a vacation before I can start throwing this thing around.” pointing to the shield strapped to his arm, smiling gently. I shoved him gently “We just got back and you want a vacation?” I joked, though me and Sam usually fought like cat and dog, we knew that we were close friends deep down. Steve smiled and watched us as Sam spoke up “I need a break okay?! We’ve been gone for 5 years, Bucky! A lot has possibly changed!” laughing and shoving me back. Steve intervened quickly “Sam’s right, you both need a break before going back. A lot has changed in 5 years…” Steve sighed which made me quirk a brow but Steve spoke up again “And I happen to know the perfect place.” Steve seemed to brighten when he thought about this place he was suggesting “Oh yeah? Where’s that?” Sam spoke up and stared at Steve, awaiting an answer “Its a couple states over, a bit remote.” he smiled and walked with us back to the cabin.

I was shocked, Steve left Brooklyn and D.C?

I spoke up “You left Brooklyn and DC?” Steve simply nodded “I came back and forth for the others but I needed a place away from it all, I guess. I needed quiet.” I understood, Steve deserved a break and with his now retirement he would get just that. I spoke up “I’m in, for this vacation I mean.” Sam nodded to which Steve smiled “We’ll leave in a couple of days.” he walked towards the cabin to see how the team was doing. For some reason, something in my gut made me feel as if Steve was up to something, I blame it on Steve being a hassle back in the day for doing reckless things. I couldn’t pinpoint what he was hiding but it definitely had something to do with the house. 

**Time-skip~~~**

It had been a few days since the funeral and Steve, Sam and I were en route to the place Steve had a couple states over, the place seemed surrounded by trees and resembled a large log cabin. The trees shrouded over the cabin, keeping it secret and tucked away, like something out of a fairy tale. I couldn’t help but smile, this place was perfectly tucked away and it felt almost undetectable and secret to outsiders, perfect for a superhero trying to stay low and out of sight in his private and quiet time. Steve ushered us out of the rental car which was parked in the driveway, leading us around back to a white-picket gate that surrounded a large garden which backed onto the large expanse of woodland, it was beautiful. Wildflowers bloomed in every direction, rose bushes littered the large garden, all varied in colours with some yellow, pink and red. I felt so at ease here, until a soft voice rang out from the other side of the garden 

_“James? James?”_ the feminine voice spoke out, seemingly getting closer to where we were standing, I glanced to Steve quickly in shock “Who is that? Why are they calling out my name?” I was shocked as I simply saw Steve smiled and whispered “Wait.” Sam was also shocked and beyond confused, just watching as a figure walked into our field of vision. My eyes widened.

There in the midst of the grass was a woman, dressed in dirty dungarees, stained by what seemed to be soil on the knees, from what I could tell she’d been gardening for sometime as her hands were holding her also dirtied gardening gloves which she stuffed into one of her dungaree pockets, the shirt she wore underneath the dungarees was oversized and hung loosely on her body, a men’s shirt by the looks of it just by the mere-largeness of the garment. The woman’s hair was swept back, sweat upon her forehead probably from working in the garden for some time before we came, her eyes fell upon us. She raised her hand to her mouth, two rings graced her ring finger, her eyes as wide as mine and Sam’s.

“Steve?” She managed to speak as she walked over, putting down the rake she was holding in her other hand as she got closer to us. Steve stepped forward and looked at her with what I could only express and explain as pure admiration and love as he spoke “I’m back.” the woman leapt into his arm, legs wrapped around his waist “Its over! You did it!” she nuzzled her face into Steve’s neck, smiling wide and her arms coiled around his neck. I watched with Sam beside me, Steve had found someone. I smiled, that punk had got his dream, the one he never thought he’d get after he was retrieved from the ice, the couple pulled back from their embrace and turned to face the two of us. The woman’s bright eyes looked at us in shock as Steve wrapped his arm around her waist gently “This is Sam Wilson and James Buchanan Barnes, but I think you already know that don’t you honey?” he smiled down at her and turned to Sam and I “Sam. Bucky. This is my wife, (YN).” 

The little punk had truly hit the jackpot, I was proud of him.

(YN) stepped towards us “Its so good to finally meet the two of you.” she spoke with a smile, she meant every word that left her lips, I smiled and watched as Sam stepped forward to hug her, she took the embrace with a smile and pulled back and turned to me “And you… Its so good to finally meet you Buc-” just as you were speaking a small bundle came running and bumped into my knees, thanks to being a super soldier, I was steady but watched as the small figure began rubbing their little head, a head of golden curly locks which had some dirt in it, matching the colour of Steve’s hair perfectly. The little figure lifted their heads and locked eyes with me, it was Steve’s eyes staring back at me, the large baby blues which were rounded by the chubby cheeks.

(YN) quickly leant down to pick the boy up and balance her upon her hip with ease as the little boy stared at me with wondrous eyes, somewhat hiding in (Y/N)’s hair. (Y/N) smiled at the little boy and then to her husband who was now walking over to stand by his wife, kissing her cheek gently “The last person to introduce. Sam. Bucky. This is my son.” the little boy squealed at hearing his dad’s voice and gave grabby hands out to him, wanting to be held. The pass-over of the child was made between Steve and (YN) gently as not to jostle him too hard. Sam’s jaw was on the floor, I merely smiled again.

A son. 

The little boy played with the zippers of his father’s jacket and babbled about something, forming small sentences already which were rather clear and understandable. I turned to (Y/N) and asked “What’s his name?” not wanting to spook the little boy who was so enraptured by his father being back. A single word left the woman’s lips

_**‘James’…** _


End file.
